Uprising Evil Karmatic Overload
by The Creator95
Summary: No longer would he stand down and allow them to walk over him, no longer would we stay silent, and no longer would we allow humans to rule over us; today we stand. This world belonged to him and his people; now they were going to take it no matter what the cost, nothing would be left of humanity when Naruto was done with them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One's childhood should be a time of fun, love from family, and learning. But for Naruto Uzumaki, it was one of loneliness and despair; despite becoming a genin nothing changed in the least bit. In fact for him things seem to have gotten worse as people didn't like the idea of the 'demon' being able to grow stronger, and such the complaints and glares intensified. Sarutobi couldn't do anything about it considering the fact that he was swamped with paperwork and the council; so his hands were tied. Then there was Naruto's so called Team, Team 7 consisted of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake. All three were less than respectable as Naruto found out; Sakura was a raging fan girl for Sasuke who was a total asshole who thought himself above everyone else because he was an Uchiha, and Kakashi wasn't shy about blatant favoritism and not giving a damn about Naruto or Sakura. It could be noted that he liked Sakura more than Naruto, and he didn't bother trying to hide it in the least bit. Currently Naruto was roaming through the forest trying his best to calm himself down, and figure things out. The blonde knew that there were those who liked and tried their best to support him, but they were very little in numbers; and those who hated him did everything in their power to keep him down. Leaning against a tree his body began to slump down as realization dawned on him "It worked, I-I don't have a true future ahead of me, I'm nothing but trash…and she died because of me." These words coming from his mouth seemed to hurt him with every word, but the memory of what happened all those years ago hurt even more. The Wave mission that was recently completed didn't help at all.

Tears streamed down his face as he cried silently 'what the hell am I going to do; has everything I've done so far has been for nothing?!' Naruto thought to himself. A few hours passed as the sun went down before Naruto finally stopped crying, but the sudden sound of bushes rustling caught his attention. Quickly wiping his eyes he got up, but upon turning around he saw that it was a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it; the man's face was covered up by an Anbu mask. The air was tense as Naruto and the stranger stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Naruto said something. "Did someone send you; did the Hokage send you?" the blonde questioned.

"Nobody sent me, Naruto; but I've been waiting to meet you for a long time now." The stranger said taking a single step forward "You and I have such little time together, but I want to make it count." The stranger's words seemed to ring true, but Naruto was still a bit cautious.

"W-What do you want with me?" Naruto questioned, and while he couldn't see it, the stranger was smiling.

"I'll get to the point here Naruto-kun; there is something inside of you, a power that is begging to be unleashed, and a power that will change the world forever. The power inside of you surpasses that of the Kyubi and all of the Kage's combined" The man said. His words confused Naruto yet at the same time they made him blush a bit, but for some reason the blonde wanted to listen, to believe this stranger. "Please allow me to unleash a piece of it for you; just let me touch your hand. If that's what you want, unless you want to continue to be looked down upon by those bastard villagers, your teammates, and everyone else." Naruto's eyes narrowed at the man as the thought of people looking down at him and seeing him as less than dirt angered him. "And just let her death go without punishment." That did it as Naruto quickly pulled up the sleeve on his right arm. The stranger smile, and suddenly he grabbed Naruto's entire arm.

Immediately wisps of smoke and embers swirled around Naruto's hand until they were around his entire body, but the boy didn't panic. He felt the heat, the feel of power being unleashed from the shackles inside his body, and the freedom he felt only made him smile. The smoke poured into his body; disappearing from sight, but then everything went black as he passed out. Night had come and Naruto had finally regained consciousness, opening his eyes, Naruto saw that the man was now gone. "Hey where are you?" the blonde called out, but nobody answered. Taking a step forward Naruto was extremely surprised when he transformed into a cloud of smoke and ash and speed forward. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed trying not to move, but curiosity took over. Catching his breath Naruto jumped forward only to smoke dash again; only this time he was a good few feet away from where he was. "Is this what that guy was talking about?" he questioned. Looking down at his hands he saw the smoke receding into his body, he felt like he was in control. He could do it at will now. "Wonder what else I can do?" concentrating a bit of his newfound power into his hands; a solid ball of burning smoke and ash formed in both his hands. He could feel the power in both; pointing both hands forward Naruto instinctively knew how to shoot them forward. Aiming at the two trees in front of him, Naruto shoot the trees leaving two black scorch marks. "This is what I call power!" he exclaimed as he charged up his this new found attack, and a powerful spread of smoke shots destroyed the trees.

Though he found it odd that he could no longer feel his chakra, Naruto didn't care as the feeling of power ran through him; it was intoxicating. The blonde ran through the forest, smoke dashing around trees and shooting a few; leaving behind a trail of destruction. Upon reaching the village he found that the quietness of the night was odd to him as people slept in their beds. Nobody may have been around to see him or glare at him, but he wasn't going to let years of hell go unpunished, and he knew just who to start with. Smoke dashing up to the rooftops he saw his targets home and a cruel smile came across his face. "I'm coming for you, you bastard." He whispered as he jumped and dashed from rooftop to rooftop before jumping though his targets open window effectively scaring the man.

"Demo-." The man was cut off by Naruto punching him in the throat leaving a very harsh burn mark. Quickly closing the window Naruto turned back to the man who was about to run, but he wasn't going to let him go anywhere. Naruto smoke dashed to the door and quickly closed and locked it. The man cowered in fear when Naruto turned around with vengeance filled eyes as he stomped on the man's face.

"Six years ago you lead a mob that tried to kill me by beating to the point where I wanted to pass out, but then when my wound started to heal, you lit me on fire." Naruto's tone was that of hatred for the man below him. The man pleaded trying to convince Naruto to be the bigger man and spare him; but the blonde would have none of it, not anymore. Two hours later Naruto stood from the roof of his home watching the massive fire he'd created with his smoke power and some oil. The fire was spreading to the homes around it, but the blonde felt no remorse as long as that man was dead. But it wasn't over, not by a long shot; so many others had to pay with their lives, and it wasn't just the civilians that needed to be put in their place but shinobi as well. "Oh I'm gonna enjoy these powers so much." Naruto said with a smoking fist as he watched the flames consume all around them.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Naruto's outfit for now will be Delsin's outfit from Second Son; his outfit will change as the story progresses into Naruto's age and evil karma. Suggest parings!

Chapter 2

A few days after news of the fire had spread quickly through Konoha, had put many on alert though they didn't know who started the fire. As it turned out the fire had killed about eighteen other people who lived in the surrounding buildings, but Naruto didn't really feel much remorse for their deaths; for him those people were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was in the days following the fire did Naruto decide that he would no longer allow the hateful people of Konoha to constantly scorn him without consequences. Currently however the blonde was staring at an outfit that he hadn't worn at all, it was the only thing that had survived since that day. Upon changing into it and looking in the mirror, Naruto found that he liked this new yet kind of old outfit as when he first received it, it was much too big for his child body. The outfit consisted of ninja outfitted black jeans though jeans were very rare in Konoha, a denim vest, a hoodie, and a red flannel shirt. After getting dressed he proceeded to leave his home, he was supposed to meet his teammates at the building for the chunnin exams that Kakashi had stated a few days before this radical change.

As he walked through the village, towards his destination, Naruto saw how people looked at him still. 'Maybe it's time that I installed some real fear into these people.' he thought to himself as wisps of smoke began to flow from his hand. The sudden sound of something coming his way caused him to quickly turn around and catch the offending object that had been thrown at him, it was a glass bottle. The bottle was consumed by heated smoke, causing it to melt to the ground. Naruto's face was that of utter anger as he scanned the crowd to find the asshole who threw the bottle at him. "Anyone want to claim this action?" Naruto questioned as silence overtook the civilians; until someone stepped forward. A man and a woman, they were together obviously but that wasn't going to stop Naruto from delivering pain.

"I did, you damned monster!" the man exclaimed stepping forward with his friend/girlfriend or wife. Naruto's gaze however met with the woman who seemed scared out of her mind, but Naruto saw a way to hurt this man really bad. "You've destroyed lives and killed too many, and today my wife and I take a stand against you!" to this Naruto's smirk widened until he blew out in full out laughter. The smoke being emitted increased; he immediately smoke dashed in front of the couple his eyes fixated on the man. The crowd around them seemed anxious and scared; they didn't know what was going to happen as usually when something like this happened Naruto would simply ignore it. Even so, many applauded the action of projectile assault on the blonde. But now he was different, more confrontational and seemed a lot more willing to hurt someone; maybe even kill them. Naruto however wasted no time in slapping the man away with a smoke enhanced punch that burned the man's face, but that wasn't the end of it; not yet.

"Now let me show you destroying lives and killing many." Naruto said before grabbing the man's wife by the face "Now hold still because this is gonna hurt a lot." He stated before flooding the wife's face with heated smoke that continuously burned her face, until it flooded inside her head. Smoke and flames burned and broke down her face from the inside, and then she screamed in utter horror and pain as her eyes and mouth were consumed by Naruto's power.

"Please sto- Ahhhhh!" she screamed in anguish as pain overtook her.

"No!" the still downed man screamed unable to get up.

"You brought this upon yourself and her when you threw that bottle at me, and now you will suffer!" Naruto exclaimed "People of Konoha, you will know now not to ever cross me; else you suffer the consequences!" with that the wife's body exploded into ashes, and he reveled in what he'd done; silencing a voice of bigotry. The sound of the man crying in anguish caught Naruto's attention, he stared at the man for what felt like hours before finally shutting him up; a charged shot to the face finished it quickly. For all intense purposes he'd just killed two people without any mercy or remorse, and consequences be damned. Deciding that his work was done, Naruto simply walked away toward his original destination leaving behind a single charred body.

Chunnin Exam Building

He was late, it was that simple, and it was for that reason he had taken his sweet time getting here; the Chunnin Exam Building. In truth this was his first time being late to any team meeting of any sort, in the distance he saw that his teammates were there waiting for him; likely because they needed him as the third member in order for them to get inside. Upon getting close enough his teammates finally noticed his presence; though their attention was short lived as always, but they did take notice of his new outfit. "Where'd you get those clothes- Did you steal them from a homeless guy?" Sakura questioned in a slightly mocking tone, and this didn't go over well with the blonde. Faster than Sasuke could follow, Naruto's hand grasped Sakura's face effectively shutting the pinkette's mouth.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours, Sakura. Otherwise I'll smash that huge forehead of yours like an egg." Naruto threatened as his grip increased causing Sakura to squirm and struggle in his grip. "From now on Sakura unless you have something useful or nice to say, you won't say a word while you're anywhere near me. Got it?" his voice was flooded with so much malice that Sasuke didn't try and do anything. Sakura however had tears in her eyes as she struggled against the angered blonde, and her face hurt from the pressure he was putting on; but she finally submitted. Upon seeing that she was agreeable, Naruto dropped the girl to the ground. Sakura was heaving for breath, but at the same time she was crying from the terror she'd just experienced.

'He hurt me…Naruto hurt me.' Sakura concluded as she tried to calm herself down 'I-I was just teasing him, I didn't mean it.' The concept of the blonde being angry at her was unfamiliar, and to be honest, it was scary.

"Sasuke." Naruto said catching the Uchiha's attention "When she's finished crying bring her inside, I'll be waiting for you two." He said before walking inside by himself.

"Yeah…sure." Sasuke said hesitantly as he went to try and comfort Sakura while Naruto went inside. Naruto waited inside for a few minutes before Sasuke and Sakura came in, though it was Sasuke who seemed more disturbed than Sakura; it wasn't odd that the pinkette looked scared after what she'd just gone through. But Naruto paid no heed to her as he continued on upstairs leading his team, they were quiet as they walked amongst the rabble of other teams that were on the lower floors. These were the weaker teams that were hesitant to go on or were fooled by the weak genjutsu that fooled them into thinking that this was the third floor; when in reality it was the second. Naruto scoffed at their stupidity.

'Humans.' The blonde mocked only for his eyes to widen in surprise 'Where did that come from?' pushing the thoughts away, he glanced back at his teammates to make sure that they were keeping up. Sasuke was brooding as always, and Sakura was still scared. Upon reaching the room and entering, Naruto was immediately assaulted with nervous glares and looks of the other genin teams that were in the room. "Well I'll be damned; this is going to be a lot easier than I thought." The blonde said with a smile as he and his team walked inside. "So much fresh meat, I'm gonna enjoy myself." His eyes went to one of the weaker teams who seemed to tense up by Naruto's soulless gaze. The blonde mouthed something that caused them to shake in fear as he continued on with his two teammates in tow. They however weren't happy with Naruto's actions, but neither bothered to say anything out of fear of what he would do to them; though Sasuke was a lot less scared then Sakura.

'He went from a happy go lucky blonde to a…I don't even know what to call him now; it's like he's a completely different person.' Sasuke thought to himself as he examined the blonde's pace and stance, it was like he was looking for a fight. And to be honest it scared him that Naruto wasn't acting the way he normally did or trying to challenge him in any way, the blonde acted like Sasuke barely existed. It hurt to be ignored.

"Yo Naruto!" a certain Inuzuka called out to the blonde who glanced in the direction the voice came from, it was Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru. Behind him were fellow genin Hinata Hyuga and Shino; though Naruto couldn't remember Shino's clan name.

"Kiba, you're here as well; so I can only assume that the rest of the rookies are here as well." Naruto stated; though his tone went neutral at the thought of the other being here. Not much to his surprise he saw that the other rookies were indeed here.

"That's right the rookies nine are back together!" Kiba exclaimed much to Naruto's annoyance. As Naruto was forced to converse with Kiba and most of the rookies, Sakura backed away as to not take any chances with Naruto's new short temper. It didn't take much to incur his anger anymore, and she didn't want to be on the receiving end again. For Naruto time went fast until the instructor arrived and in that time he'd told a genin named Kabuto to quote on quote 'fuck off', terrify a few more teams with silent words, and piss off the instructor. It was upon getting the written portion of the exam did Naruto feel a sense of dread as the questions were much too difficult for him to answer.

'Damnit that bastard expects us to answer this kind of stuff?!' Naruto angrily thought to himself as he carefully glanced around only to find that some were jotting down answer while others struggled; and the unlucky ones were disqualified. That's when he noticed her, Hinata Hyuga. The girl was so shy, but at the same time she was kind of smart and upon seeing her paper full of answers, Naruto knew what he had to do. Discretely gathering some smoke into his hand, Naruto prepared a Sulfur Bomb as a distraction. But just as he was about to drop it for detonation, Hinata did something unexpected.

"Naruto-kun if you want you can copy my answers." Hinata whispered much to Naruto's surprise, he was stunned by her kindness. But he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, and shame wasn't going to affect his decision to take. After copying Hinata's answers, Naruto exhaled a sigh of relief as he waited for the time to be up for the tenth question. As it turned out the tenth question was simply a way to see who would stay and who would leave in disgrace; luckily Sasuke and Sakura stayed. Naruto was glad that the tenseness had lowered a bit, but the sudden sight of a large black cloth crashing through the window put him on guard. Out of the cloth came someone that he recognized all too well.

"Sup fuckers, Anko here as proctor for the second exam!" Anko exclaimed with a rather devious smirk that unsettled the teams, her eyes browsed the remaining contestants and when her eyes went to Naruto; a look of worry came across her face. Naruto saw this and his mood seemed to become depressed before looking back up with the same anger in his eyes that he gave the civilians of Konoha.

'Anko-nee it's been over ten years, so don't look at me with pity in your eyes; you of all people should be happy to see me.' Naruto thought as he listened to Anko speak, but she wouldn't look at him. Every time she almost did she quickly turned the other way; something that hurt Naruto, but he understood why she did this. Ten years ago on the night of October 10th both of them were scared for life, Naruto more so because he lost everything; while Anko lost the only family she had. That night something inside of Naruto awoke, and in the Forest of Death it would reveal itself.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Naruto won't always need to take powers from other conduits, he has three core powers; power absorption, Electrokinesis, and the third won't be revealed until Later in the story.

Chapter 3

The members of Team Seven were understandably nervous about going into the forest of death; well expect for Naruto who was giddy to get on with the second part of the exam. His eyes wandered to the remaining teams, the rest of the rookies seemed a bit nervous, but at the same time they were unpredictable much like him. The sudden sight of the gates opening caused Naruto to dash though the gates leaving his teammates behind, it took them a couple of seconds but they caught up. As they traveled Naruto found himself thinking back on a certain team that had made it to the second part as well, and while he only knew they were a team from Ame as told by their headbands something told him that there was more to them than they let on. "Naruto do you have any idea where we're going; this early in the exam?" Sasuke questioned wanting to know what the blonde was doing.

"Simple we're hunting the other teams for a heaven scroll before they can get some ground in this place. After that we head to the tower and kill anyone in our way." Naruto said.

"What if we're attacked?" Sakura hesitantly questioned.

"Well then we'll kill them too; no need to spare the competition." He stated in an excited voice, his hands smoking slightly at the excitement of any future fights. His teammates took notice of this but said nothing; Sasuke however was only slightly intrigued. As they continued forward deeper into the forest, Naruto found himself thinking about the way Anko looked at him. 'How dare she look at me with those eyes of pity! I need no pity only to right the wrongs that was done to me all those years ago.' The blonde thought to himself 'Maybe she found out about those people I killed; could that be it Anko-nee?'. After a few hours of searching they made camp in a rather secluded and empty cave, and the next day they were off to hunt once again. The sudden sensation in Naruto's eyes alerted him to the presence of a team nearby. Stopping he looked to the direction in which he sensed them, all three were outlined in red. A smirk came across Naruto face as he quietly ushered for his team to silently follow.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered hesitantly causing the blonde to turn around and face her "If they don't have the scroll; do we have to kill them?" this single question caused Sasuke to look at Naruto with a questionable look, he hoped that the blonde wouldn't really do it.

"Sakura if you don't have the stomach to finish them, then I'll do it myself. The same goes for you Sasuke." Naruto stated, he continued forward with Sasuke and Sakura still trailing behind though Sakura was still hesitant to do so. The sound of their prey conversing gave Naruto a clear line of sight with his radar pulse his eyes glowing ever so blue every time he used it. "I'm going for the front, Sasuke take the right, and Sakura take the left if you can." He said knowing that Sakura would most likely fail to do so or choke and do nothing. The sight of the clouds growing darker gave Team 7 better cover as they moved out. Sasuke's sharingan came to life as he drew a single kunai for the attack, Sakura mentally prepared herself as she pulled out a few smoke bombs and shuriken, and Naruto simply waited for the perfect moment to pounce on the unaware team from Iwa. They were new to the shinobi life and green to the prospect of killing despite being trained in Iwa, and this would be their downfall. Naruto charged forward from the trees his hands blazing with smoke and embers, firing a sulfur bomb he was able to disorientate two of the enemy team members while only one was able to jump away in time. This was the one Naruto went after.

Sasuke went in covering his mouth in order to avoid breathing in the smoke while Sakura threw a few shuriken; she was unaware of what she had hit. Enhancing his speed Sasuke quickly and cleanly dispatched the opponent that was right in front of him via stabbing his kunai into the genin's throat; the result was instant death. Sasuke's reflexes reacted when Sakura came out of the bushes, her eyes wide with terror at the sight in front of her. But it wasn't Sasuke that she stared at, it was the genin that she'd hit with her shuriken. The poor boy was holding his stomach and throat in a vain attempt to keep death at bay, his eyes went to Sakura who could only stare. The genin's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body went limp and lifeless. "I-I didn't mean to." Sakura said as tears welled up in her eyes, but before she could cry a pair of arms wrapped around her; and she knew exactly who it was.

"Don't cry about this Sakura this was a situation of life or death and you chose life." Naruto said holding the pinkette close, he blood on him was trailing onto Sakura's clothes and skin. "Now you're just like me" to this Sakura's lips quivered.

"A murder" she said

"A survivor" he stated "Now why don't you get cleaned up there's a pond nearby." A smile came to his face as she walked away to the pond in order to wash the blood from her body.

"Why would you do that to her, she was scared stiff already?" Sasuke demanded only for Naruto's smile to widen.

"Simply because it's true, she is just like me in more ways than I knew before." Naruto stated looking at his hands as radar pulse showed inside. The golden glow that separated him from others, it was the same glow that he'd seen in Sakura while she was staring at the now dead genin. Sakura's own golden glow was much smaller and inactive, but something told Naruto that that would change. "Besides what do you care if I take interest in her?" he questioned giving Sasuke one of his old goofy grins. The young Uchiha said nothing as he looked away obviously upset. When Sakura returned she saw that in Naruto's hand was a heaven scroll, and in that moment a small smile came to Sakura's face. They did what they had to do, and they were rewarded for it. "Now let us proceed to the tower before someone spots us." The blonde said, neither Sasuke nor Sakura bothered to object.

As Team 7 sprinted through the trees, Naruto found himself getting suspiciously slower to the point where he needed to take a breath. Clutching his chest Naruto could feel something interfering with his powers and body 'What the hell is going on here!' he could feel something inside of him gaining momentum, and it hurt like hell.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura questioned putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder. Sadly he wouldn't be able to answer, a sudden blast of wind hit the two effectively blowing them back a couple miles. Thus leaving Sasuke alone with the surprising attacker.

"Hello Sasuke." The shinobi said as her long tongue flicked on the kunai that she held.

Forest of Death – With Naruto and Sakura

Naruto found himself in pain as he tried to lift himself from the ground, but the pain simply increased as he moved. "What the fuck was that?!" he exclaimed in pained anger. Hearing a slight groan his head turned to Sakura who was slowly emerging from the ground "You alright?" Sakura's response was a nod. Standing up the pinkette could see that Naruto was still in pain, maybe he was suffering from internal damage. This thought was reinforced when his body began to smoke intensely.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed rushing to the blonde, she reached out in an attempt to pick him up or help in some way. But upon touching Naruto's hand, Sakura heard only one thing before pain overtook her body. The sound of thunder crashing into the ground. The energy released caused Naruto and Sakura to cry out in pain as thunder and lightning raged overhead. Blue eyes met with green and in that moment a bond of understanding developed between the two. Now he could see that golden glow flow through Sakura's body.

Chapter 3 End

AN: Yes Sakura is a Conduit in this story, but as for her power; well take a guess cause I can't decide. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: There will be male Conduits, I felt like I should reassure you the reader of this.

Chapter 4

Naruto's vision may have been blurry, but he felt better considering the fact that the pain was now gone. He could feel something new inside of him, something that had been asleep for too long. "Naruto." Sakura called in a panicky voice "Are you okay?" she asked getting up; her clothes though torn didn't distract Naruto from seeing that Sakura's arms were glowing with a silvery energy. "What is this stuff, it feels…good." she said moving her arms around allowing the energy to follow.

"Your power activated, it must've happened cause you were so near me when my new core power activated." Naruto stated as he stood up and dusted his clothes off, his words caught Sakura's attention and a single question came to her mind.

"Is this why you were suddenly so comforting?" Sakura questioned though she already knew the answer to such a question; Naruto's change in attitude and actions were caused by something after all.

"Me and you are so much alike, and to answer your question; yes and no." Naruto said as electricity crackled around his hands, it felt like when he used smoke but more powerful and a lot more raging. After making sure that he still had the two scrolls, the two jumped through the forest in an attempt to get back to Sasuke before he could die. As they traveled Naruto took notice of the long silver streak in Sakura's hair that went from the right side of her bangs to the back of her head. The energy around Sakura's arms however had subsided in her skin, and while Naruto didn't know what her power was, he did know that she had much potential inside of her. "What does it feel like?" such a question immediately got Sakura's attention.

"Strange but in a good way, I feel so powerful, and so much healthier." She stated with a smirk "Did you go through this as well?" she questioned looking at Naruto, but he only nodded before speaking again.

"We're nearing Sasuke, I can see him through the trees." Naruto said before jumping to the ground. Sakura's eyes widened in shock at what they found; Sasuke was on the ground unconscious and badly injured, his clothes were torn and bloodied but aside from that he was alive. But Naruto took notice of the mark on the Uchiha's neck, it was unfamiliar and didn't sit right with the blonde. Before he could say anything, Sakura casually picked the unconscious Sasuke up and placed him on her shoulders. Seeing Naruto's obvious disapproving look, Sakura sighed.

"We need a full team to advance to the next stage of the exams so Sasuke is needed." Sakura stated much to Naruto's annoyance, sometimes he hated it when she was right. Either way Sasuke wasn't going to be left behind. That night Team 7 found themselves hold up inside a rather large tree, but not before Naruto killed its former inhabitants which was an unlucky team from Kumo. Over the course of the night the two found themselves switching from asleep to wide awake as to not take any chances of being attacked during the night or while they were unprepared. Currently Sakura was the one awake, she found herself experimenting with her newfound power. The silver energy had an oddly metallic feel to it, despite its liquid-like form, she found that while she couldn't fire it in blasts like Naruto did with his bolts of lightning and blasts of smoky embers the latter he currently couldn't seem to produce. She did find that she could solidify the energy thus coating her arms and legs in a thick yet very light layer of metal-like armor. Shrapnel could also be fired in short bursts. Such progress did gain Naruto's rather gracious praise, which was something that Sakura was happy to receive, she was glad to see that Naruto was being nice to her once again. 'Maybe it'll be good for me to hang out with Naruto more after the exams are over.' She thought to herself; she'd felt how she treated Naruto first hand and she had to admit, it hurt a lot. The sudden sound of something rustling in the trees caught her attention and put her on guard, she could sense enemies getting closer though she couldn't see them.

From the trees came the same team from the first exam room, the team that had hurt that guy named Kabuto. "Well look what we have here" Dosu started "Prey that's ripe for the picking, now wake up Sasuke Uchiha." He demanded. Sakura only glared at the sound genin, but then looked back to the sleeping Sasuke and Naruto, and then back to the Sound team. Standing up she got into a fighting stance much to the sound Nin's amusement.

"Go ahead and laugh it up, but when your heads are smashed into a bloody pool then we'll see who's laughing." Sakura said with a glare that told them that she wasn't kidding.

"Well then looks like we'll just have to kill your whole team then since you wanna be brave." Zaku stated extending his arms revealing the hollow air tubes that extended through his arms and opened through his hands.

'Air pressure huh?' Sakura deduced upon see the obvious body modification that the boy had gone through, the sudden sight of a pressurized blast of air coming at her forced Sakura to dodge. Dosu saw this as a chance to get in close and quickly finish the girl off. But Sakura's sense of danger had given her ample time to solidify her left arm and block what would have been a killing blow to her head. Dosu however did get as lucky when Sakura suddenly fired a fist sized piece of shrapnel into his gut before backhanding him away.

"You bitch!" Dosu exclaimed as he painfully scrambled away before removing the shrapnel from his gut, luckily it hadn't hit anything serious. Zaku's sudden slight shift in stance was met with a sudden burst of smaller yet faster shrapnel, forcing him to dodge. Sakura's senses while not as varied as Naruto's own, could sense other teams nearby. Concentrating hard she solidified both her arms, but the armor this time was spikey and gave the appearance that she was wearing gauntlets that made up her arms and hands.

"I will protect my team from all of you!" Sakura exclaimed as she got into a feral fighting stance. The rookies watching were more than surprised by her sudden show of power, but her proclamation effectively named them as the enemy. Kin however was having second thoughts about fighting Sakura, especially with the girl's sudden show of power, but Dosu and Zaku wouldn't back down. Propelling himself forward Zaku charged forward with a kunai in his teeth, Sakura did the same minus the kunai. Sadly Zaku wasn't the smartest of his teammates and didn't think to look up when Sakura suddenly moved upwards faster than he could follow. "People like you die faster than you can follow!" she exclaimed as she plummeted down onto Zaku's body. Sakura's fist was now imbedded into the ground, her clothes were once again bloodied by the blood of her enemy, and Zaku's head was now nothing more than a pool of blood just as Sakura said it would be.

From the bushes Ino couldn't help but throw up her lunch, the sight of Sakura's bloody deed was too much to take. Then Sakura began to laugh, her bloody hand gently going across her face as she did. All the rookies were simply disturbed by the pinkette's laughter, it was like she was enjoying herself. "What's with the ruckus?!" a familiar voice exclaimed, Sakura's laughing stopped upon looking behind her; Naruto was awake. Stepping out from the tree he immediately took notice of all the rookies that were trying their best to hide, but their presence was nothing compared to what he was looking at right now. "You've begun to advance with your power, I see." Naruto said upon seeing Sakura's arms.

"Oh well yeah." She said awkwardly not quite expecting that to be the first thing Naruto addressed when he woke up. Naruto's eyes then went to the remaining sound genin, his eyes slightly widened upon looking at Kin.

"Sakura would you please be a dear and finish what you started with the bleeding jackass, I will deal with the lady." Naruto stated with a casual smile.

"You bastard! Don't you dare look down on me-" Dosu's would be speech was ended when Sakura fired a small piece of shrapnel into his skull killing him instantly. Kin could only gasp in horror upon seeing her teammate fall to the ground dead, and then he was standing only a few inches away from her face, his mouth close to her ears. Naruto's words were whispered into Kin's ears, his words though intimidating left no room for disobedience.

"Now why don't you tell me who sent you." Naruto demanded though his tone was kind. Needless to say Kin spilled everything she knew and was told via Orochimaru, the result was her being tied up by Naruto. She would be his prisoner until he could hand her over to the Hokage for proper interrogation and judging. After a couple minutes of waiting Sasuke finally awoke with a pounding headache, he did however question what happened; to which Naruto simply said one thing. "You got your ass kicked and we found you." this was the only thing that Naruto would answer, and Sakura would only say so much due to Kin being in such close proximity. While her original suggestion was to simply kill the girl, Naruto firmly rejected the idea saying that Kin was special. Though Sasuke didn't much care about the girl or what Naruto thought about her, Sakura wasn't happy about Naruto speaking about Kin in such a positive way.

Time Skip

Despite Sarutobi's age he could clearly see when someone was changing before his very eyes, but from what he could see at the moment, Naruto had changed drastically in such a short time. But at the moment he saw that some things didn't change easily, he'd gotten the report from Kakashi about Sasuke being bitten by Orochimaru, and about Naruto turning this girl Kin in to the Anbu. However the young blonde had pleaded for Kin not to be killed, and while this didn't surprise Sarutobi, it was a surprise when she spoke of the upcoming invasion. Such information was something that he wouldn't ignore, but for now he would keep up the façade of not knowing despite sending someone to receive Jiraiya.

At the moment however Naruto found himself bored out of his mind, apparently they would have to fight in matches to decide who would go to the finals. But his mind wandered to Kin and her safety, he'd seen the gold inside of her just like Sakura. 'How many other people are like me?' he wondered before the sudden memory of the masked man came to mind 'If I can find him again then maybe I can get some answers.' The blonde thought to himself with excitement. The sudden sound of the electronic board caught his attention as two names came up. "Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yakamata." He stated aloud, and looking at the expression Sakura was sporting, he could see that she was indeed excited about this match up.

Chapter 4 End

AN: Next chapter we go into the preliminary fights and we see how Naruto reacts to the sight of inactivated Conduits in Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Short Chapter due to college final project that need to be done. Also suggest a pairing if you would.

Chapter 5

Her fists sounded with a crack that resonated throughout the arena, her eyes never averting their gaze from Ino who was currently taking her time getting to the arena floor. Sakura waited patiently on the arena floor, and it was her confidence that gave her such patience, she could see the fear in her friend's eyes. 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised by my own friend being scared of me.' Sakura thought to herself as Ino stepped only a few feet away. That look on the platinum blonde's face, that look of fear was what gave Sakura all the information she needed. "Nothing is going to ever be the same between us, is it?" this was lees of a question and more a statement that Ino could only nod to.

"Hajime!" the proctor exclaimed before jumping to safety, and almost immediately Sakura had crossed the gap between herself and Ino, her fist impacted into gut with such force that she was violently blown back. But Sakura wasn't done yet as she sprinted forward once again only this time jumping over the tumbling Ino, and kicking her. The watchers couldn't help but hold their own sides as a phantom pain washed over them, but Naruto simply smirked.

"Pathetic and to think that I was jealous of you once, now I just feel silly for feeling such a thing; how do you feel Ino?" Sakura questioned with a chuckle as Ino crawled away to safety "Go ahead and crawl away, it won't make a difference, you're simply going to lose." Her tone wasn't just mean, but dark as well. But her monolouging gave Ino the opening that she needed to suddenly jump up and throw a barrage of kunai and shuriken; some with explosive tags on them. Taken by surprise Sakura didn't have much time to solidify a defense, she was only able to solidify some of her body before the impact came with extreme force. Multiple explosions knocked the pinkette back in a smoky heap.

"She shouldn't have been monolouging so much; she should have finished the fight." Naruto stated from above drawing the attention of Shikamaru and the other rookies.

"Like she finished her fight in the forest?" Shikamaru questioned with a stern gaze. To this the other rookies stiffened at Shikamaru's implication as to what Naruto was implying, but the blonde simply nodded 'no'.

"Killing enemy shinobi is fine, but killing allied ninja is only acceptable if they give you no choice." He stated "Sakura could have simply knocked Ino out and ended this quick, but she didn't so now she must learn from her mistake and fight longer." Naruto's explanation was at its core correct, but that's what worried Asuma who'd been closely listening in.

"Is it because she's a survivor like you?" Sasuke spat with venomous anger; this is what gained Kakashi's immediate attention even though he was already listening in. Naruto's only answer was a smirk as he turned his attention back to the fight. The smoke had cleared and Sakura was standing though she was slumped forward, her shoulder and back were bloody with kunai and shuriken imbedded inside.

"Sakura you need to forfeit before this goes too far!" Ino exclaimed with worry, it was obvious that she was appalled at what she'd done to her friend. Sakura was silent as she stared at the ground, the pain she was currently in was agonizing, but something compelled her to keep standing. Her head lifted up revealing her completely silver eyes causing many to gasp in shock, but her gaze went upward to Naruto. Their eyes for that moment met and Sakura smiled before turning to Ino, and that smile turned into a look of pure uncontrollable rage. The metal weapons that were imbedded into Sakura's body began to shake until they suddenly dissolved inside much to everyone's shock. Sakura's wounds closed up as her eyes went back to normal, but the silver streak in her hair was now much more prominent. "Sakura you-." she was interrupted when a piece of silver and black shrapnel was shot into her leg. But before she could scream out, Sakura's hand clasped over her mouth preventing anything from getting out.

"I must thank you for that, such pain allowed me to become much more powerful." Sakura stated before slamming Ino into the hard ground, the platinum blonde was knocked out instantly. Cracking her neck Sakura yawned as the proctor named her the winner and the medics came and got Ino's unconscious and bleeding form off of the arena floor. As Sakura walked up she saw how the other rookies looked at her, their judging glares sickened her. 'They expected me to lose.' This was not a thought but a fact that Sakura had come to realize very early in the match, she didn't stand too close to Sasuke or Kakashi. Naruto was her only comfort in this time, after all they were survivors.

"Nice match." Naruto said with a smile "Though I'd suggest that you monologue less next time." Though his tone was joking, Sakura knew that the blonde was serious, she'd gotten caught up in the moment and that had cost her a quick victory. The sound of the board got everyone's attention as it went through names.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka vs. Hinata Hyuga

Silence graced the arena as the contestants registered what they were seeing; even Sarutobi was surprised by this sudden turn of events, he knew that the board had been programed to do 3-way matches on rare occasions. So this was a little bit of a surprise. However Hinata and Kiba were more upset than anything, and so was Kurenai. "Hokage-sama is this even allowed?" Kurenai questioned obviously upset.

"It's rare but yes it is allowed." Sarutobi stated prompting Naruto to jump onto the arena floor much to Hinata's surprise. "Seems like Naruto here can take the pressure of fighting two opponents, can your students do the same?" his question caused many to gasp in surprise at how the Third had just called out Kurenai on her teaching methods. Kurenai looked to Hinata with a pleading look.

"You don't have to fight if you don't want to." She said hoping that Hinata would back out for her own safety; Naruto hoped the same as he would've preferred not to fight Hinata. But the Hyuga girl said nothing as she went down to the floor, Kiba followed though he and Akamaru weren't so sure that this would end well. Naruto could only sigh as his two opponents stepped forward only mere feet away; he could see the determination in Hinata's eyes and the hesitation in Kiba's own.

"Hajime!" the proctor exclaimed. Immediately Kiba threw himself forward in an attempt to finish Naruto off quickly, but the blonde had seen him coming with ease. Before Kiba could reach him, Naruto sent an electric shockwave forward; the result was Kiba being sent back into the air, but he didn't come down immediately. The Inuzuka was floating in the air his decent was slow, but Naruto was going to correct that. Naruto's right hand suddenly crackled violently with electricity, but to Hinata it looked like it was charging, not wanting to take any chances she quickly jumped away the second Naruto released a powerfully condensed bolt from his hand. The result was Kiba being hit dead on along with Akamaru; Hinata could only stare in horror as Kiba fell to ground unconscious. Akamaru luckily was still alive but he was twitching in pain.

"Now that you see how serious I am about winning this match, I hope that you'll reconsider forfeiting." Naruto said as his body crackled with power, Hinata shook her head before getting into the famed Hyuga stance. "If that's what you want then don't complain if I end up crippling you." he stated before pointing both fingers forward.

"I have to try!" Hinata said charging forward, her eyes filled with confidence even though she was fighting the love of her life.

'I know kiddo, I know.' Naruto thought to himself as he allowed Hinata to get closer. 'There can be no progress without first stepping over the weak, and you are at the moment…weak.' was his last though before firing a single bolt.

Chapter 5 End


End file.
